The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to image encoding and decoding, and more particularly, to an image encoding method and apparatus for performing bit-plane scanning coding upon pixel data and related image decoding method and apparatus.
A display interface may be disposed between a first chip and a second chip to transmit display data from the first chip to the second chip for further processing. For example, the first chip may be a host application processor, and the second chip may be a driver integrated circuit (IC). The display data may include image data, video data, graphic data, and/or OSD (on-screen display) data. Besides, the display data may be single view data for two-dimensional (2D) playback or multiple view data for three-dimensional (3D) playback. When a display panel supports a higher display resolution, 2D/3D playback with higher resolution can be realized. Hence, the display data transmitted over the display interface would have a larger data size/data rate, which increases the power consumption of the display interface inevitably. If the host application processor and the driver IC are both located at a portable device (e.g., a smartphone) powered by a battery device, the battery life is shortened due to the increased power consumption of the display interface.
Similarly, a camera interface may be disposed between a camera module and a post-processing chip to transmit camera data from the camera module to the post-processing chip for further processing. For example, the post-processing chip may be a host application processor. When the camera module supports a higher image resolution, the camera data transmitted over the camera interface would have a larger data size/data rate, which increases the power consumption of the camera interface inevitably. If the camera module and the host application processor are both located at a portable device (e.g., a smartphone) powered by a battery device, the battery life is shortened due to the increased power consumption of the camera interface.
Thus, there is a need for an innovative design which can effectively reduce the power consumption of the display/camera interface.